


at your doorstep

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, saw this promt on twt but i think its from tumblr ?, soft, yeah<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi so i saw this prompt on twitter but i think it was originally from tumblr SOmark (the villain) comes to ethan's (the hero) doorstep bleeding and disheveled. you'll see what happens next
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	at your doorstep

Ethan sat in his armchair, reading a book silently. The fireplace crackled softly, the flames danced around the log. It was peaceful in Ethan's home. For once. He hadn't heard from the villain in a while, the man assumed there hadn't been any 'crimes' to commit. He was content with his surroundings. Things seemed slow as of right now. Cars zoomed past Ethan's house, their headlights illuminating the room occasionally. As much as he didn't want to, he missed the villain. It gave him something to do, he supposed. 

He shook his head softly, trying to concentrate on his book. Instead, he listened to the crackles of the fire. At this point, the boy was completely zoned out of the book. His mind wandered, pondering something. He couldn't place what he was pondering, no, as the words were jumbled in his head. Ethan felt as though his brain was scattered throughout his head.

Something brought him out from his head, though. Soft knocks came from his door, they were in a pattern he remembered. He hadn't heard it in a long, long time. He couldn't place the tune, though. More knocks came from his door, this time more urgent and scattered. 

"Coming, coming!" Ethan quickly got up from his chair, placing the book down softly. "Who could be here at this hour?" 

When the hero opened the door, it was who he least expected it to be. Speak of the devil, Mark stood at his doorstep, hunched over. The hero took in the scene. The villain was bleeding, he was disheveled. Ethan was confused. 

"Oh my god." Was all Ethan could muster. What was going on? Why was he here? God, the hero's mind was running wild. Mark took a step, stumbling. The man looked up at the younger, eyes dark and scared. Before Ethan could think of something, Mark was collapsed in his arms.

"..Didn't...Didn't know where else to go..." He mumbled, his eyes fluttered shut. _Shit._ The hero was too focused on why than actually being a hero. He realized this, bringing the unconscious villain into his home. Ethan had so many questions, but obviously, they would go unanswered. Time to tend to these wounds.

* * *

Luckily, it wasn't _that_ bad. Mark was scraped up pretty bad, he assumed that's where most of the dried blood came from. There's a bruise on his eye and leg. The man's suit was torn a bit, the red tie gone. Jeez, what happened? From what Ethan could tell, it was obviously a fight. That, or he tripped on some gnarly rocks. He looked at the other with soft eyes. The villain was vulnerable, so fragile. Ethan hadn't seen him like this since they were kids. When he fell on the playground. The boy thinks back to those days occasionally, back before Mark went to villainy. 

Ethan sat hunched over in the chair beside his bed. His hands were over his face. The only thing he had left to do was wait.

* * *

The villain's eye's fluttered open slowly. He looked around, confused. _Right_. The man tried to lift himself, only to hiss in pain.

"Careful." Ethan sighed. "You gonna tell me what happened?" Mark shifted his gaze over to Ethan.

"Nothing." He mumbled. The boy clicked his tongue.

"Mhm. Because some mysterious force came out of nowhere and started beating you up." Mark laughed softly. Ethan kicked his feet up, awaiting a response. They sat in silence for a bit. It wasn't uncomfortable, no, just slightly tense. 

The hero let his mind wander for a moment. He understood why Mark hadn't told him what happened, but he was still curious. Mark opened his mouth to speak, but the words left as soon as they came. The older rubbed his arm, wincing as he traced a finger over a bruise.

"The wind beat you up, or was it a bridge troll?" Mark glared at him. Ethan shifted closer to him, this time sitting on the bed. He reached his hand out, gliding it across Mark's jawline. Mark looked at Ethan softly. "Really, who did this to you, Mark?" The boy's eyes were concerned. 

"I, um, I was-" Then, he broke down crying. "I didn't mean t-" Mark hiccuped. The younger hadn't seen him cry like this since his first girlfriend broke up with him. The older finished his story, hiccupping and wiping his nose. Ethan was holding the other in his arms, caressing his arm softly. He whispered random things, trying to calm him.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while. Calm. Content. It was like none of their past fights happened. Time slowed for a moment.

"Why did you help me?" Mark broke the silence. Ethan thought for a moment, looking off. He couldn't think of the answer, instead, he was staring at Mark's face. He noticed the older's eyes glance to his lips. Before he could think, they were kissing. It was slow and passionate like it had been waiting for years. In reality, it had. The two had always had a thing for each other, but they broke apart, eventually becoming enemies to fight against. For the first time in _years,_ Mark felt pure joy. Yeah, that's a corny thing to say, but it's true. He'd been waiting years for this moment.

At this point, everything that just happened was forgotten. That was until Ethan accidentally pressed his thumb against Mark's black eye. The older jumped back, wincing.

"Oh shit, wait I'm so sorry. Fuck." Ethan put his forehead in his hand, smacking it.

"Eth, it's fine. It didn't hurt that bad."

"I'm still sorry." Mark shook his head smiling.

There was a silence after that. It was like a heavy blanket. 

"Are we gonna talk about that?"

"At some point." Then, Mark grabbed his face, kissing him. 

* * *

It was about an hour later when they stopped. 

"So, really, why did you help me?" Mark asked, looking at Ethan. His head was cocked to the side and his hand was propping him up. 

"You want the snarky reason or the real reason?"

Mark chuckled, looking down. Ethan was always like this. He always came back with a remark. Most of the time it came out a jumbled mess, but when it didn't, it was great.

"Humor me, hero."

" _I, sir,_ am the only one that can defeat _you."_ The older hid his smile with his hand, trying not to laugh. "You're so obvious. Just laugh dumbass." Then, Mark's laughter filled the room. 

"Now, _sir,_ what's the real reason?" Ethan paused, smiling.

"Dunno, bored I guess," Mark gave him a look. "Alright, alright I was _kidding mister._ The real reason was, I missed you and I was worried." Before Ethan could fully finish talking, his lips were on the others.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you liked this! sorry it's short but i mustered it out in about 2 hours so yeah. 
> 
> !!as always i respect the boys and their partners very much!! this is just a story!!


End file.
